


#dadmode

by usovkeks_writes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan is a dad, Late at Night, Life is hard, M/M, Roommates, They all have jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usovkeks_writes/pseuds/usovkeks_writes
Summary: Bang Chan has been working overtime so much hes barely home except to see the others already asleep. tonight is no expection.





	#dadmode

Chan sighs deeply as he walks through the front door. It’s been a long day and he’s tired out of his mind. He slips his jacket off his back, wincing at his sore shoulders, and tugs his shoes of his feet, barely keeping his balance. All the overtime he’s doing sucks but hey, its extra money for the house. Speaking of the house, he stumbles his way into the living room to see two of his roommates: Woojin and Changbin. They are sitting on the couch, cuddled up and fast asleep. They were waiting for him. His tiredness begins to melt away as he smiles down at them. He stares for few moments, debating if he should wake them. Deciding a shower sounds nice, Chan goes to grab some clothes from his room. His door squeaks open and he freezes, hoping no one woke up. When the soft sounds of sleeping only met his ears, he relaxes and creeps into the room and slinks to his dresser. After grabbing a set of clean clothes, he turns to leave checking on the two sleeping bodies of his friends.  
‘Wait, two?? But I there’s supposed to be three.’ He checks again  
“My bed, Seungminne there, so is Hyunjinnie, but where Minho?” he mumbles aloud. He walks out of his room and checks the other rooms. The second bedroom is almost empty if it was for Felix sitting at his desk, passed out amongst his schoolwork. He does this often. Chan sets his bundle of clothes down and walks to him.  
“Oi, Felix.” He nudges the unconscious man awake. Felix lifts his head, a loose piece of paper attached to his forehead.  
“Huh? Whatsgoingon? What time is it?” Felix rubs his eyes, dislodging the paper. Chan shakes his head fondly.  
“Like 4am. You need to sleep in your bed, not on your books.” Chan gently hooks his hand under Felix’s arm and pulls him to his bed. Felix then just falls forward and lays sprawled out over his bed, asleep the moment his face hit the pillow. Chan manages to pull the cover out from under Felix’s body and covers him with it. He then checks the other two beds, not surprised they’re empty. The owners of these two beds are still on the couch.   
He moves on to the last bedroom. He opens the door and sighs with relief.  
“There you are Minho.” The man in question didn’t respond or move from his position, arms wrapped around Jisung, the owner of the bed and Minho’s not-so-subtle crush. Chan comes over and fixes the blanket and fluffs the extra pillow on the bed, smoothing down the wild mess that is Minho’s hair and tries to give Jisung some breathing room to no avail because he turns for a moment to fix the bed and jisung wiggles closer to Minho. He gives up and turns towards the other bed. The youngest Jeongin is sleeping chaotically, tossing and turning. He’s already threw his pillow on the floor, and his blanket is already following suit. Chan picks the pillow up, and goes to place it on the head of the bed, when Jeongin wakes up, screaming. Chan immediately drops it and tries to grab him, stopping when he sees him flinch away. He hears someone fall onto the floor in a different room, then footsteps.  
“Hey, hey hey. Jeongin, what’s wrong?” Chan asks soothingly. Jeongin looks up at Chan fearfully, tears in his eyes. Jeongin breathes deeply and looks around him.   
“Hey Jeongin.” Changbin appears in the doorway. “It’s okay, man. It’s just a dream. No one’s gonna hurt you.”  
“I was back there.” Jeongin whimpers and Chan’s heart breaks. ‘Back where?’ Changbin nudges past Chan and kneels in front of Jeongin’s bed.  
“I understand. It was just a bad dream. We’ll never let you go back there again. But you need to go back to sleep, you have work AND school tomorrow. Do you want me or Channie hyung to stay until you fall asleep?” Jeongin shakes his head and lays it back onto the pillow.  
“I’m sorry Jeongin.” Chan whispers, “I didn’t mean to scare you if I did.” He picks Jeongin's blanket up and drapes it over the younger boy. Jeongin smiles shakily.  
“It’s not you Chan hyung. Thank you for being here when I woke up. You helped me.” Chan doesn’t say anything afraid the tears pooling in his eyes would spill over. He just pats Jeongin’s head and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Changbin was waiting for him out in the hall. “We’ve been meaning to tell you. Sorry hyung.”  
“No I’m sorry. I didn’t even know something is wrong.” Changbin chuckles slightly, a gentle smile gracing his otherwise intimidating features.   
“Jeongin crawls into your bed while you sleep sometimes. He says you make him feel safe. We’ve been coping without you, due to the overtime but, it’s not the same without you.”  
“Well this was my last night of it for a while. They said I legally can’t work any overtime for like a month. Something like I’m bankrupting them.” Chan grins. “So I’ll be home every night.”  
“Good. Woojin’s been a zombie lately. He’s been staying up every night for you. At least he’s trying to. He passes out about 2am and I carry him to bed before you get here.”  
“Speaking of which I was gonna shower, but let’s get him into bed first.” Changbin nods and they go and together Changbin and Chan go into the living room to see Woojin planted face first into their old hand-me-down couch. Changbin stops for a second, and runs as quietly as he can into his room. He emerges, cell phone in hand and takes a picture of Woojin.  
“Ha ha, I’ve been collecting these the past few days. I’m gonna blackmail him into getting a tattoo at the shop and asking for me.” Changbin smirks. Chan rolls his eyes and picks Woojin up in his arms. Changbin whistles. “Ooh, strong man.”  
“Shut up. By the way you could just ask me to.”  
“But blackmail’s more fun.”  
“This is why we are the only friends you have.”  
“You’re right. What’s your excuse for having no friends?”  
“I’m a single dad who works full time.” Changbin snorts.  
“Dude, you’re not my dad.” Chan looks at him seriously.  
“After we get Woojin to bed, you’re going to bed.” Changbin shrinks under Chan’s gaze.  
“Damn you might actually be my dad.” They both stare at each other for a moment, then they both begin to giggle.   
“Shhhhh, we gotta be quiet.” Chan tries to put his finger to his lip while still holding the sleeping Woojin.  
“Yeah shhhhh.” Woojin mumbles, still asleep. “You’re gonna ruin the surprise party and no one will buy me cake.”  
“You’re supposed to have the cake already.”  
“No, that’s the surprise.”  
“How would they know to bring it?”  
“'Cus of that.” Woojin points at the wall behind them. “I bought it.”  
“Bought what.”  
“That, the tank. God are you blind?!”  
“Oh, that tank. Sorry I thought you were talking about something else. Sorry we’ll be quiet now ok?” Chan says soothingly.  
“Ok, you better keep it quiet. I’m not above smacking you, Santa.” Changbin snorts and quickly leaves the room as Chan puts Woojin in his bed. Chan then speed walks his way out of the room to find Changbin crying with laughter in the living room.  
“Damn, Santa, he savage.” Changbin manages to coke out over his laughter. “Jesus fuck that’s funny.”  
“Shut up of ill tell Felix what the secret tattoo of yours is.” Changbin suddenly stops laughing.  
“What secret tat man.”  
“The one on your left side.”  
“You don’t know what it is.  
“Yes I do. It is a tattoo for your mom it has her name and her birthdate and there’s some of her favorite flowers around the hear-“  
“Ok ok ok, stop. Don’t say anymore. I’m done.” Changbin hurriedly gets to his feet. “I’m going to bed now, night Chan hyung.” He then leaves, quickly shutting the door to his room. Chan looks around the empty room, enjoying the peace the night brings to this typically chaotic home. He then goes to the bathroom to change.  
“I’ll shower in the morning.” He mumbles tiredly shuffling into his room and collapsing onto Minho’s bed. Minho hates having people sleep on his bed, but Minho will just have to live with it. He drifts off, barely noticing when Jeongin opens the door and joins him, curling into Chan’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> oop i wrote this all in one sitting and its almost 1.5k  
> im proud of it though, i like it alot. a friend has been stressed and i hope this made her feel better. ill add more when i feel the inspiration again. thanks for reading


End file.
